Bedtime Story
by Rachel500
Summary: In the future, Jack tells his daughters a bedtime story while he waits for news of a missing Sam...


Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc

**Author's Note:** This is Sam/Jack so if you don't like the pairing, please turn back now! This is a bonus short story written in thanks for a friend on GW who designed a very beautiful signature for me. I hope this meets her requirements; she wanted Sam/Jack kiddies, no other pairings, fluff and angst. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy! Set in an AU future, very minor spoilers for the end of SG1 S10 and the anticipated SGA S4.

**Bedtime Story **

Time. The sound of the clock ticking seemed to fill the house. No matter what room he was in, no matter where he stood, he could hear it ticking. Jack O'Neill was seriously considering shooting the Grandfather clock in the den where he sat and there was only one thing stopping him; _she_ loved it. Samantha Carter had discovered the wrecked antique on their honeymoon in Europe. He had sneaked back to the shop the next morning, bought it and arranged for it to be shipped to their new home in Washington as a surprise for her. It had been worth it to see the happiness in her blue eyes when she'd seen it. Sam had restored the clock to its former glory, the loud tick kept precision time.

Jack figured the clock was mocking him. It kept perfect time and he kept perfect count. It had been exactly thirty-nine hours, twenty-two minutes and five seconds since he'd had _the_ call. The one he hated; the one he dreaded. The one that told him that she was missing in action. MIA. His jaw tensed at the thought; his dark chocolate eyes darkening with the worry and fear he was trying to keep at bay. She wasn't even supposed to be on the frontlines anymore; Brigadier General Samantha Carter was Special Scientific Advisor to the Director of Homeworld Security – his old post now occupied by Elizabeth Weir. But there had been some technical discovery that had needed Sam on Atlantis, a plea from her old team there and she had gone. Her last communication had told him that had all gone OK. It had been her return journey that had gone somewhat distinctly pear-shaped. Her puddle-jumper had gone missing somewhere between Pegasus and the Milky Way galaxy.

'We've got the Valkyrie and the Thor's Hammer looking for her.' Weir had told him compassionately.

The mention of the ships had simply reminded him of Sam. They had been her designs based on the Asgard technology bequeathed to them as the Fifth race. He couldn't help but think Thor would be proud of her. He knew he was.

The tug on his sleeve jerked him out of his reverie. The two children staring back at him were sleepy-eyed and wearing pink pyjamas. They were sisters; the only survivors of a Wraith attack on a farming community. Sam had found them on one of her last missions in the Pegasus galaxy and brought them home, unable to leave them behind. The decision to adopt them hadn't been easy; he'd been scared of failing as a father given his experience with his late son, Charlie; she had worried how she balanced her life with the Stargate programme and raising a family. But for the last three years, they had raised Lisa and Maggie as their own daughters and Jack knew neither of them had regretted their decision. The two girls had brought so much love and happiness into their lives.

'We woke up.' Lisa explained to her father.

'So I see.' Jack said lightly. He hadn't told the girls Sam was missing; he didn't want to worry them with something that he hoped would have a happy ending.

'Story?' Maggie's blue eyes blinked up at him hopefully. They were so like Sam's despite the lack of a blood connection that for a moment he couldn't breathe.

'How about Uncle Daniel puts you back to bed?' Daniel Jackson's voice had Jack's head jerking to the sofa where Daniel was stirring; he'd fallen asleep earlier, keeping Jack company in his vigil. Jack was inordinately grateful for the other man's presence. Daniel had turned up within minutes of Jack getting the call and he'd been supporting him ever since. Their former team mate, Teal'c, had joined the search for Sam in space knowing that's where Jack needed him to be; doing what he no longer could.

Jack felt the comfort of their old bonds seep through his tiredness and he shook his head at Daniel. 'I've got it.' He pushed himself out of the armchair and swung Maggie into his arms. He balanced her over one hip and reached out a hand to Lisa. 'Come on, munchkins.'

He led them back through the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He stretched out on one of the beds and they cuddled up either side of him. He stroked a hand over their blonde, curly hair and tucked them closer. 'So, what story would you like?' He asked gently.

'The one where you and Mommy get married.' Lisa said quickly. It was her favourite story.

Maggie nodded swiftly in agreement.

Jack ruffled their hair as he gave in with an exaggerated sigh. 'OK, then. Well, it was Summer…'

Lisa giggled. 'No, it wasn't, Daddy. It was Fall. Remember?'

'Who's telling this story anyway?' He tickled her and she laughed brightly before she settled back against him.

'So, it was Fall.' Jack mind drifted back to the past…

_The SGC was not a suitable location for a wedding. Sam was very clear about that. She didn't want a clichéd ceremony in front of the Stargate with the precision fanfare of the military and the hushed reverence that came with being members of the legendary SG1. She didn't want her wedding day to be about saving the world and being Lieutenant Colonel Carter and General O'Neill; she wanted it to be about saving each other and being Sam and Jack. _

_They briefly considered the cabin when they had been fishing together on the edge of the dock as the last rays of the sun turned the pond to a honeyed gold; the trees turning green to bronze; the air sharp with the coming winter. It was a beautiful setting; special to both of them. But it was for fishing; that unique and silly activity that signified their being together on a level that transcended the need for ceremony and rings; that had nothing to do with regulations or any other legalities. They both agreed to keep the cabin for fishing. _

_Jack's backyard at the house in __Colorado__ was also out. Sam would never admit it but Jack knew it held the pained memory of seeing him with Kerry and for him, seeing Sam's pain when she'd seen him with Kerry. For the same reason, Sam's house, which she had shared with Pete, her former fiancé, was also out. Nope – they didn't want their wedding attended by the ghosts of past partners. Both their houses were placed on the market within days of getting together as they searched for a place of their own. Of course that was complicated by their various transfers: Sam to __Nevada__; Jack to __Washington_

_All of which meant they were stumped for a location. Typically, it was Daniel who came up with the answer as he helped Jack unpack in a __Washington__ apartment. Daniel found a stack of Carter family photo albums and documents, and Daniel being Daniel was unable to resist the archaeologist's instinct to delve into them. He came across a picture showing Sam's parents on their wedding day in front of a picturesque church in a __Washington__ suburb. Within minutes, he and Jack were in a car and driving to see if it still existed. It did. It was a little worn around the edges but Jack proclaimed it perfect; Sam agreed when they surprised her with it when she arrived on leave from the SGC before she started officially at Area 51. It seemed a fitting tribute to the late Jacob Carter, whose death had in a strange way helped Sam and Jack find their way to each other. _

_The preparations for the wedding didn't take long; a sympathetic judge waiving the required waiting period for the license; the compassionate if somewhat bemused priest agreeing to officiate the ceremony. Less than seventy-two hours after finding the church, it was bedecked in autumn flowers and white ribbons ready for the small, intimate wedding the couple wanted. _

_The church was almost empty. A string quartet sat at the back, playing softly. Sam's sister-in-law, niece and nephew filled one church pew on the bride's side with the newly retired General Hammond escorted by his daughter, sat in the pew behind. Jack's side of the church was filled with only himself and his two best men; Daniel and Teal'c. _

_Cassandra Fraiser walked down the aisle first; a stunningly pretty bridesmaid in a sophisticated blue satin dress that matched the colour of the Air Force blue the groom had decided not to wear, opting instead for a tuxedo. Jack grinned at her as she took her place across the aisle and she grinned back at him. _

_The music changed, signalling the entry of the bride and her brother who was giving her away. The men of SG1 turned as one to look at the back of the church. Sam stood still for a moment caught in a shaft of light that streamed through the window. Jack felt his heart seize at the sight of her; she was without doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her dress was simple; an elegant cream gown with an antique wool shawl; her golden hair covered by a lacy veil. He held his breath as she walked toward him; his eyes never leaving hers. _

_Love swamped him as she slipped her hand into his; her hand was shaking a little and he caught the hint of disbelief in her quick smile. Strangely, it steadied him. The realisation that it was finally happening sank in; they were getting married; they were finally going to have their chance at happiness after the long years of waiting and hoping. He winked at her and she immediately relaxed; another smile – the one he wanted; the one that lit up her face and made him feel like he was the only man in the world who mattered to her. Their fingers tightened around each other. _

_'We are gathered here today…' The formal words echoed in the church and lifted Jack's heart and spirit. _

_He slipped a band of gold over her finger. 'I, Jonathan O'Neill, take you, Samantha Carter to be my lawful wife. I promise to love, honour and cherish you; forsaking all others; in sickness and in health; in fortune and in hardship,' his eyes held hers, 'always.' _

_Tears sprang to her eyes and he could hear them in her voice as she slipped the matching ring onto his finger. 'I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jonathan O'Neill to be my lawful husband. I promise to love, honour and cherish you; forsaking all others; in sickness and in health; in fortune and in hardship,' she smiled tremulously at him, 'always.' _

_The rest of the world seemed to fade away as they completed the ceremony. The priest beamed at the couple. 'You may kiss the bride.' _

_Jack didn't need telling twice. He cupped her face gently and kissed her deeply before he dipped her much to the amusement of their watching family. For Jack, it was symbolic; he'd kissed her similarly in a time loop that had been erased forever, but this was real and lasting. They were finally married and… _

'…we lived happily ever after.' Jack whispered, his voice breaking at the final words. He looked down at the two sleeping girls sprawled across his chest and gently shifted them into the bed. He tucked the blankets around them and kissed their foreheads softly before he padded out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and slumped against the wall. He rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore the weight of worry that had his throat closed up and his breathing ragged.

The house was dark and silent. A quick check of the spare room revealed Daniel asleep on top of the covers. Jack left him alone and made his way down to the den. He had just resumed his place in front of the Grandfather clock when he heard it; the hum and buzz of the beaming technology. A form solidified in front of him; Sam. He was on his feet and across the room in a second.

Sam dropped her carry case and hugged him back. Hard. Their arms held each other fast as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathed in the scent of her. It was minutes before he raised his head only to take her lips in a searing kiss, hungry for the taste of her. When he finally stopped kissing her senseless, he inched back. He drank in the sight of her; the shadows under her eyes that told him she had worked all the hours she had been missing to get herself home, the lines of tension giving away her own anxiety from knowing he would worry. Her swollen lips, mussed hair and slightly stunned eyes filled him with masculine satisfaction.

'You're late.' Jack was proud his voice was almost normal.

'Sorry.'

He leaned into the palm of her hand as she cupped his cheek.

'I'm home now.' Sam murmured.

'What happened?' Jack asked, stroking a hand down her back.

'The wormhole jumped and we emerged in the middle of a space battle between a couple of warring planets. The puddle-jumper got hit so we took evasive action. Teal'c found us.' Sam smiled fondly. 'He insisted on checking out the asteroid belt we were hiding in; I think he knows me too well.'

'Thank God.' Jack muttered. It looked like he owed Teal'c another favour.

'The girls in bed?' Sam asked as she ran her fingers through his silver hair, messing the strands into delightful disarray.

'So's Daniel.' Jack smiled as she nodded, understanding without explanation why they had a guest. 'I guess we should go to bed ourselves.' His eyebrows waggled expressively at her.

'In a minute.' Sam said. Her eyes caught his; the need there so clear to him after all the years he'd spent loving her.

Jack tugged her closer and held her tightly. His eyes rested on the Grandfather clock. It kept perfect time and he kept perfect count…and they all lived happily ever always.

The End


End file.
